


Bounded

by pastelpeachess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachess/pseuds/pastelpeachess
Summary: He is bounded to her. The goddesses have chosen it. She is a maiden in the grand shrine for the Goddess, Sina. He meets her and he is drawn in. Proserpina knows his hardships as a knight for the king, and she wants to ease him- always.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! (attempting at actually continuing a fic) this is the first chapter (obvs) but sorry for any errors, i like, have horrible vision.

Sandals hit the marble floor, causing echoes throughout the shrine. Today was the Day of Sina. In which travelers would come to the Kingdom of Sina and make their way to the Grand Sina Shrine to ask for blessings from the goddess- Sina.

Sina was the goddess of wealth, harvest, strength, and purity. Nobles and farmers alike would come to the shrine to meet with the maidens of the shrine.

This was the day in which they introduced their new maiden, who was said to be a gem. Proserpina brushed her pale fingers along her pastel pink wavy hair, nervously playing with it. She was extremely nervous. 

The sudden sound of sandals walking towards her made her shoot up, turning around quickly and meeting with a maiden.

“Ymir.”

Proserphina bowed, showing her respect for her. Ymir smiled, her freckles illuminating in the sunlight that peaked through the pillars.

“Proserpina, please,”

Proserpina looked up at Ymir, who was smiling at her.

“I am just a simple maiden. We are all equals here.” Ymir placed her hand onto Proserpina’s shoulder, comforting her.

“Come now, it is almost time.” As Ymir spoke, another maiden came in, rushing towards them.

“Isabel?” Ymir questioned, looking at the red head who was clearly sweating in her white peplus.

“The other… the others… are ready…” Isabel was out of breath, “.. we begin… now…” Isabel continued panting, trying to catch her breath. 

Ymir chuckled, grabbing Isabel’s and Proserpina’s hand, and walking towards the main entrance. 

Ymir quickly handed Proserpina to Historia, who was hidden from the crowd as the other maidens lined up on the steps of the shrine. The maidens were met with crowds of people from all over, patiently waiting to receive their blessings. 

Ymir stood in the middle, a fake smile was plastered onto her face.

Proserpina watched from afar how the crowd was quickly silenced by the presence of the four maidens.

One of the maidens stepped forward, speaking.

“Welcome travelers, poor and rich alike- as you know, today is a day of blessings and worship-” The maiden paused for a moment, looking at the corner of the shrine where Historia was fixing up Proserpina.

“-but, today is a day of new beginnings as well. We would like to announce that our goddess, Sina, has chosen another maiden for the shrine.” 

The crowd began speaking and whispering to each other, hoping that they would be able to see the new maiden.

“I, Petra, along with Ymir, Mikasa, Historia, and Isabel, would like to introduce to you-” Petra shot a glance at Historia, who grabbed Proserpina’s hand, leading her behind Petra. 

“-our new maiden, Proserpina.”   
Petra held Proserpina’s hand up high. 

Proserpina wanted the ground to swallow her up. There were  _ so many _ people present. She had always known that the holiday was extremely well known- but not like  _ this _ . The crowd stared in awe of her inhuman features. Proserpina could only give an awkward smile to the crowd. She held on tightly to the fabric of her chiton, hoping that the maidens wouldn’t notice her nervousness. After what felt like forever, Mikasa spoke.

“Now, please make 6 individual lines in front of a maiden of your choice.” 

Her voice was stern and serious- she was clearly experienced. The crowd began to rumble, quickly lining up to whichever maiden they wanted to be blessed by. As Ymir suspected, Proserpina had the biggest line. Ymir wanted to let out a giggle; but now was not the time. 

Proserpina couldn’t believe her eyes.

She couldn’t even finish counting the amount of people in her line. 

_ “Oh goddesses help me.” _ She mentally cursed. 

She noticed that there were mainly men in her line, making her uncomfortable. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After hours of praying to Sina and blessing the crowds, the amount of people decreased. Proserpina was tired of walking around to inside the shrine to pray for whichever person, then walking back to them and blessing them. Finally, she was nearly finished as the last person walked up to her. Proserpina looked at the female walking up to her, she looked _ ill.  _ However, she was a beautiful woman with long black hair that rested on her hips. 

She bowed.

“Proserpina,” 

Her voice was angelic, and spoke softly. 

“...please pray to the goddess Sina, to help my son.” 

Proserpina’s eyes widened.

Normally, people would usually ask the goddess for blessings to help  _ themselves _ \- not for others.

“He is a brave and loyal knight, however, I do not have much time left. I beg of you to ask our goddess Sina, to give him strength to carry on from me when the time comes.”

Proserpina looked at the woman who had her head lowered, she could  _ feel _ her sadness. Proserpina kneeled down, shocking the women as she looked into her eyes.

“What is your name?” Proserpina asked, giving her a cheerful and warm smile.

“Kuchel.” She replied.

Proserpina nodded, quickly going into the shrine and kneeling at the statue of Sina. She clasped her hands together in a silent prayer. 

Once she was finished, she quickly went outside and into the gardens, searching for-

_ “There it is!” _

Proserpina grabbed a bloodstone crystal, quickly making her way outside to the waiting woman. 

She seemed confused, but Proserpina could only chuckle. 

“Here,” Proserpina handed her the small crystal, “give this to your son. This will give him strength.”

Kuchel’s eyes lit up, a feeling of joy bursting up inside of her. 

“Thank you, Proserpina.” Kuchel bowed, a few tears escaping her eyes. Proserpina waved bye to Kuchel, feeling a bubble of happiness grow within her. 

“Wow.”   
Proserpina jumped and shrieked, making eye contact with Mikasa who was right behind her. 

“Ho-How long have you been standing there!?” Proserpina yelped.

“I was hiding behind the pillar the whole time.” Mikasa gave her a small smile. Proserpina looked at her, sighing. 

“Did I do bad…?” Proserpina looked at the marble floor, hugging herself tightly.

Mikasa giggled, causing Proserpina to give her a confused face. Mikasa was another beautiful maiden. She had short black hair and grey eyes that were full of life. Mikasa, however, like the other maidens excluding Historia, was a giant to her. Mikasa was a wise and a strong maiden, teaching Proserpina a few lessons in self defense while Proserpina was training to be a maiden. Ever since Proserpina came in- despite Mikasa being a few years younger than her-she looked over her as a big sister. 

Mikasa pulled her into an embrace, whispering to her,

“That was amazing.” 

Proserpina blushed at her words, seeing as she had always looked up to her ever since she stepped foot into the shrine. 

“Come now sister, we must join the others for dinner.” Mikasa hooked her arms with Proserpina’s, making their way to the dining quarters. On their way there, they spot two maidens whispering to each other privately behind some pillars.

Proserpina and Mikasa smirked at each other, knowing exactly who they were. Mikasa quietly snuck up on them, startling Ymir and Historia.

Historia jumped up, her face turning red immediately. “I think that it is time to dine. After all, we can’t leave Isabel and Petra to themselves.” Mikasa spoke sarcastically. Ymir sighed, face palming herself. 

“Alright then.”

The four maidens walked towards the dining quarters, recounting their encounters with the snobby nobles, the pregnant women, and the farmers who had begged for wealth in their lifetimes.

* * *

It was cold. Extremely cold. 

Kuchel held onto her cloak, bracing herself for the journey back to her small home. Right when she saw her house, she had collapsed onto the floor. 

One moment she was laying on the cold ground, the next she’s in a bed, with her son right next to her. 

Kuchel smiled, reaching her hand out to her son.

“Levi-”   
“You shouldn’t have walked all the way to that shrine by yourself.” 

Levi didn’t even let her finish. Kuchel sensed that he was worried.  _ Anxious. _

“I am fine darling. It was a hassle to make the line but it was worth it.” Kuchel spoke softly, gripping onto Levi’s hands. 

“I met the new maiden.”    
Levi didn’t mind listening to his mother’s stories about her yearly trips to the shrine. He enjoyed his mother’s company. The way she spoke, her eyes lighting up, her small hand movements- it made  _ him _ happy seeing his mother excited. As she spoke, Levi listened to each and every word she said. The snobby nobles, the amount of pregnant ladies there, and the farmers who begged for riches. 

“Ah, they had introduced a new maiden today.” This caught Levi off guard. The last time they had introduced a maiden, it didn’t end well. This was the first time in five years. 

“She was truly extraordinary. She had the brightest of pinks for her hair, her eyes were like mother Earth. The way she spoke-” Kuchel began coughing up a storm, Levi quickly holding her. “- it was heavenly. She gave me this.”   
Kuchel reached into her pocket, handing him a small bloodstone. “Keep this, as a gift from the heavens; and from your mother.” Levi held the stone in his hand, putting it in his pocket. 

“I will, mother.” Levi held onto her tightly, fighting back tears. 

“I know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Attack On Titan characters, they all rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama. I only own Proserpina.   
> This chapter is uneditted. Also, the castle is loosely based on the Hohenzollern castle, in Germany.

_ “We must send her, sisters.” _

  
  
  


The sheets were soft against my skin as I rubbed my legs together. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked to my left, seeing the other maidens sound asleep. 

_ “Petra, Isabel, Mikasa- Where are Ymir and Historia?” _

My mind began bringing up multiple scenarios- some that were too mature for her pure soul. Erasing those thoughts away, I sat up, stretching out my arms and legs. My hair was a  _ disaster. _

I made sure that my movements made minimal to no sound; to not wake the other maidens who were sleeping peacefully beside each other. 

Once I was off the white bed that was laying on the ground, I made my way to the bathhouse. I stripped my body of the white clothing, carefully walking on the marble steps that led into the water. The sun beamed through the ceiling, giving my skin a nice glow to it. The water felt nice, relaxing my muscles and calming my senses. The faint smell of eucalyptus filled my nose as I released my hair from the disastrous bun it was in. 

Combing my hair, I took in the peaceful sight before me.

The bathhouse was an extremely secure and private place, having only the maidens who reside in the shrine know which way it is. They would all usually bathe each other or together, but seeing as how her maiden sisters were still sleeping with Historia and Ymir missing, Proserpina was by herself this morning. Proserpina looked to the private gardens that were connected to the bathhouse; seeing how the only way to those gardens was through the bathhouse. There was the golden tree of Sina. The goddess Sina offered this tree as proof of her presence in this shrine. It was an old and huge tree- the shade it provided was unbelievable. Proserpina remembered her days as a maiden in training; she would rest her head on Historia’s lap as Historia would rest on Ymir’s shoulder. Isabel and Mikasa would usually tease Petra at how she sucks at playing a game of archery.

Proserpina smiled, the wonderful memories of her days training filling her head. 

Once she finished scrubbing her body and massaging her hair with oils, she quickly wrapped herself in some white cloth, heading back to her chamber. 

Proserpina walked into her chambers, finding Mikasa, Isabel, and Petra doing each other’s hair. 

“Did you just return from the bathhouse?” Mikasa questioned, doing Isabel’s signature pigtails.

“Yes. It was quite lovely.” Proserpina responded.

“Well then, girls,” 

Petra finished adding two small braids into Mikasa’s hair,

“Let’s go to the bathhouse.” Petra said, walking out as the two other maidens followed behind her. Proserpina changed into her chiton, leaving her hair set into its natural waves. Proserpina looked at herself in the small golden hand mirror-

_ “Something’s missing.” _

Proserpina stood there for a good solid five seconds, until she remembered what was missing. After some time, she found what she was looking for.

_ “Perfect.” _

Her bright green eyes surveyed the flower crown placed on her head, smiling at it. 

* * *

“Must she go so soon?” 

The blonde was worried. Of course she was worried- Proserpina’s second day and she already has to make a visit to the kingdom. The female gripped onto the other female’s hand tighter, shooting her a worried glance.

“Historia, we know the protocol. Proserpina must make a visit to King Erwin. Mikasa will watch over her.” 

Historia looked at the ground, clutching onto her white flowy dress. 

“Ymir, please, this is only her sec-”   
“Historia.”

Ymir cupped Historia’s cheeks, and lifted her head to meet her blue ocean eyes.

“Mikasa will be with her.” Ymir reassured Historia, placing her hands onto her shoulders and smiling at her. Historia nodded slowly. 

As the two continued walking, their hands joined in together, bringing them closer. 

“History will not repeat itself.” Ymir’s voice was stern and cold- almost throwing Historia off guard. 

“Hm.” Historia nodded to Ymir’s statement.

* * *

Proserpina sat on the steps of the entrance, flipping the yellow pages of her book. It was calm, with no worshippers visiting them yet. The birds sang their song, the sound of water flowing through the river that was beyond the trees filled her ears; it was peaceful. 

“Proserpina.”   
Proserpina jumped up, throwing her book to the ground and almost going down a few steps. 

She jumped up, seeing Ymir and Mikasa looking at her.

“Proserpina. I have your first journey for today.”

Proserpina felt excitement fill in her.

_ “My first journey?! Oh my Sina! This is going to be so-” _

“You are to journey to King Erwin Smith.”

_ “-exciting… The King? The one who sends his troops to hell?” _

Proserpina spoke to herself mentally, trying to process the information she had been given.

“Mikasa will go with you.” 

Mikasa walked up to Proserpina, handing her a dark green cloak and a pouch for whatever she deems as necessities. 

“When do we leave?” She asked Ymir.   
“Now.”

* * *

Proserpina bolted to gardens, fetching the herbs and crystals that were there. Mikasa was already waiting right outside with her horse ready to depart. The four other maidens were waiting on the steps, asking Mikasa numerous questions and Petra telling her to stop by the markets to buy some bread and cakes. Proserpina finally walked outside, her pouch filled with some herbs and crystals. She’d assumed that Mikasa would be the one taking whichever weapon she felt comfortable with.

Putting on her cloak that contrasted the pure white chiton she was wearing, Proserpina swiftly made her way to the white horse next to Mikasa’s gray horse. Historia clenched the fabric of her dress tightly, before exclaiming, 

“Please stay safe!” 

Proserpina and Mikasa waved goodbye, promising to return safely. Mounting onto their horses, the four other maidens watched them until they could no longer see their figures. 

_ “Please come back to us.” _

* * *

The market was _ lively  _ and  _ thriving _ .

Men and women clashed against each other, not caring who they might hurt as they walked through the streets. 

Luckily for Mikasa and Proserpina, there were separate parts that were meant for carriages and horses. With their cloaks on covering their faces, people began staring at them; confusing Proserpina.

“Um… Sister Mikasa… why are they just…” Proserpina looked at her surroundings, seeing people look at their horses first, then at them.

“... staring at us.” Proserpina was uncomfortable. They were all staring at them as if they’d committed a crime. 

“These horses signify that we are maidens.” Mikasa spoke low, but enough for Proserpina to catch on to what she replied to. Proserpina nodded, and just focussed on the smell of cake filling her senses. After what felt like forever, they made it to some woods that were in between the village and the castle.

Proserpina had heard stories of the infamous Sina castle- but this was  _ beyond _ her expectations. She was caught in a daydream, until her horse suddenly came to a halt. They reached the walls of the castle that had black gates protecting it. There were 10 guards surrounding the entrance, which intimidated Proserpina. Mikasa was the first to get off her horse, taking off the hood of her cloak and walking towards the guards. Mikasa handed them a single sheet of paper that Ymir had given to her; the guards looked at the paper, then at Proserpina, who was still hiding in her cloak. The guards gave each other a signal, allowing the gates to be opened.

The two maidens had to sadly leave their horses, along with their tools in a private stable that was meant for other kingdoms visiting. This didn’t stop Mikasa from putting a hidden dagger in her chest. Proserpina giggled at this, until she realized that if she were to do the same, the dagger would fall right through. 

The maidens spoke no words as they were being led by another guard into the castle. The castle had depictions of humans fighting giants carved into the stone pillars. Proserpina observed her surroundings. Right when they entered, they were met with a sunlit hallway, the huge windows allowing the sun to shine and give light to the castle. There were statues in almost each corner, some of humans either being eaten by naked giants, or killing them. Behind some of the statues, were paintings of the mother goddess; Ymir. Along with the daughters she had created from stardust; Sina, Maria, and Rose. Proserpina smiled at the sight of Sina, as well as Mikasa too. Proserpina looked above, fascinated by the painted ceilings. Paintings that depicted Ymir and her daughters defeating their father; Fritz. One showed Rose, creating Earth with Maria, while Sina and Ymir created the first humans. The paintings were colorful, and some had gold encrusted into them. 

“We’re here.” 

One of the guards said, facing a large door. 

Two guards appeared, opening the door that showed the throne room. Each step they took, they felt a stares on them. Judging their every move. Proserpina had her cloak on as she looked at the marble flooring that reminded her of the shrine’s floor. Mikasa noticed her uneasiness, grabbing her hand and holding it, gently. After what felt like five minutes of walking, they were met with another pair of guards.

_ “Sina… what in Fritz happened that they have guards everywhere?!” _

Proserpina thought to herself.

The guards moved out of the way from the maidens, bowing to them before doing so. Mikasa stepped in front of Proserpina, bringing one knee to the ground as Proserpina followed suit.

“Maidens.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated faster than I expected, which is weird from me but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The maiden's fits are based on greek women, however, Greece never existed in this universe so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
